New life
by Alexis-17-btvs
Summary: Buffy's pregnant who's the father? Well let's think for a minute. For all b/a shippers. PG-13 to be safe just in case language comes up later. Pleeeeease read and review.
1. surprise

It'd been almost two months since Buffy'd seen Angel in LA for like five minutes. Yet it'd seemed like she had   
  
been there longer, but she knew that wasn't possible. However it'd affected her so much that when she got back to   
  
Sunnydale she'd told Riley that she couldn't see him anymore. She was honestly sorry to hurt him, but she just   
  
couldn't make herself love him. She knew eventually he would recover and move on. But she herself, she would   
  
always be in love with Angel. There was no question about it. So now almost two months later she still missed him   
  
everyday and couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever she slept she dreamed about him. And in the past week   
  
or two she had started getting sick when she woke up. She felt that somehow it was connected to Angel, but she   
  
hadn't mentioned this part to her friends because they already thought she was drowning in her love for Angel and   
  
this would only make them more worried. This morning was no different than the past few.  
  
  
Buffy awoke from her dream a little disoriented until that familiar feeling hit her stomach and she ran out of the   
  
dorm room to the bathroom and threw up what she'd eaten the night before in the toilet. She was starting to worry   
  
a little bit herself. She knew this wasn't normal, but she didn't want to worry anyone by going to the doctor's   
  
office. She knew if she went to her regular doctor that her mother would find out when she got the bill. So instead   
  
she decided that she would head over to the free clinic about a half mile from campus after her classes that   
  
morning. After she finished heaving her guts out she went back to the room and got dressed. Then she headed to   
  
class. Halfway through the class she started to fall asleep. She'd also been more tired lately than she usually was.   
  
She hated feeling like this. Since she couldn't stay awake long enough to learn anything in class anyways she   
  
decided that she'd just leave during break and head to the clinic a little earlier than she had planned. Willow didn't   
  
expect to see her again until around lunch time so she had plenty of time to go there and get back without anyone   
  
knowing she'd gone somewhere. She wasn't sure yet if this was going to be something that she wanted to share   
  
with the gang. She'd wait and decide that when the doctor told her what was wrong with her. No need to worry   
  
them over nothing.  
  
  
When she arrived at the clinic she had to wait for about twenty minutes before a doctor could see her. Then   
  
the doctor asked her to explain her symptoms so that she had a better idea of what she'd be looking for. Buffy told   
  
her about getting sick and her fatigue and how she'd been kinda moody lately. Sometimes she'd cry over stupid   
  
little things and other times she'd get pissed off for no apparent reason. After hearing all of this the doctor did a   
  
few tests. Awhile later she came back into the room with a sheet of paper in her hand and a bottle of pills. "Ok   
  
Buffy," She said," I seem to have found what's causing you to feel and act this way". Buffy looked at her   
  
expectantly waiting to hear her diagnosis. "You're pregnant," she told her. "I'm what," Buffy said a look of shock   
  
and terror on her face," are...are you sure". "Yes, I'm 99% sure. If you'd like we can do an ultrasound and you can   
  
see your baby," the doctor said," that usually makes it more real when you're this early in your pregnancy ". "Sure   
  
ok," Buffy said scared half to death. When the visit was over Buffy left the clinic with a bottle of prenatal vitamins   
  
and a couple of sonogram pictures of the baby that was growing inside of her. It didn't really look like a baby yet,   
  
but it was definitely there. Buffy couldn't feel it and couldn't make it's shape out in the picture, but she had heard   
  
the heartbeat as she'd watched her baby on the monitor a little while ago. Now she felt sick, but it was a different   
  
kind of sick than she usually felt in the morning. This was a scared sick. She didn't know what to do or what to tell   
  
everyone. The doctor had told her that she was almost two months pregnant, but she hadn't been with anyone two   
  
months ago. She didn't understand at all.   
  
  
She went back to the dorm room with a million thoughts running through her head. She was scared to death.   
  
She didn't think she could bring herself to tell anyone. She didn't know herself how it'd happened so how in the   
  
world could she explain it to them. She sat there on her bed frozen. She didn't have any rational explanation for   
  
this. Why did this have to happen to her. She already had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Now she was   
  
going to have to raise a little baby too. She tried to push the questions that she couldn't answer out of her head.   
  
Instead new ones crossed her mind. Was it a boy or a girl? Would it be ok? How was she going to provide for this   
  
little baby? She sat there and put her hands on he stomach. "I wish I knew what to think of you little one," she told   
  
the baby inside of her. Just then Willow walked into the room. Buffy quickly removed her hands from her stomach   
  
and tried to look inconspicious. "Hey Buffy," Will said," watcha doin". "Nothing," Buffy said giving her the   
  
innocent look. She just couldn't tell her. She couldn't stand to have the people she loved disappointed in her right   
  
now. She couldn't bear to see the looks on their faces if she told them. "How was class," Buffy asked. "It was   
  
good," Willow said," the professor had all of this really interesting stuff to say on mythology and these energies that   
  
I just got a new book on. It's cool that I can take learn more on stuff related to witchcraft and get credit for it".   
  
Buffy smiled. "How was yours," Willow asked. "Oh your know the usual," Buffy said. "So you slept through it   
  
again huh," Willow asked knowingly. "Yeah," Buffy admitted. *At least it's partially true* she thought to herself.   
  
"You ready for lunch," Buffy asked. She was really hungry as usual. At least now she knew why. "Yeah," Willow   
  
said," just let me grab a different shirt. I got ink on this one during class when my pen started leaking". So they   
  
headed off to lunch and Buffy kept quiet about her little secret  
  
  
It'd been five months since Buffy'd found out she was pregnant and she still hadn't told anyone. Now she felt   
  
that she was too far along that if she told them now not only would they be upset that she was pregnant, but they'd   
  
also be upset that she hadn't told them when she'd found out. Somehow she'd managed to continue patrolling, but   
  
always being careful not to do anything that'd harm the baby. Also there seemed to be something protecting the   
  
baby. Nothing she could see it was just a feeling. Luckily vamps were no big deal for her and Spike had taken to   
  
patrolling also, because his chip left him unable to hurt people he was only too happy to pick up any slack Buffy was   
  
leaving in the demon world. At least he had something to kill and take out his agressions on. Buffy still couldn't   
  
stand him, but she appreciated any help that she could get. Now she was showing, but she wore baggier clothes and   
  
was really good at hiding it. She'd stopped getting morning sickness awhile ago, but when she had had it she snuck   
  
out of the room so Willow wouldn't know. She'd only gained a little more than 15lbs and she blew it off to everyone   
  
as the famous freshman 15 that all college students tend to gain. She knew they didn't always believe her different   
  
stories, but they never questioned her. She was almost certain none of them suspected what was really wrong. Her   
  
problem now was that summer was fast approaching and it was impossible to wear a lot of clothing to cover up her   
  
pregnancy in California weather. She was already starting to get too hot when the day hit the high temperature   
  
point, and this was about as light as her clothing could get without everyone finding out. She was 7months along   
  
and she knew she was going to have to tell them soon she just didn't know how. She'd taken to changing her clothes   
  
inside of the shower stall in the bathroom so no one could see her and when she changed into pajamas at night she   
  
always kept the lights off. Everyone was busy with their own lives so it wasn't hard for them to overlook Buffy's   
  
evergrowing belly. They knew something was up, but they didn't have time to check into it very far. Besides she'd   
  
been really good at hiding it and how she was feeling. She'd even been able to control her mood swings pretty well.   
  
Sometimes she felt like crying, but if she ever gave into that feeling it was when she was alone.  
  
  
This was one of those times. She sat on her bed crying so hard that she shook. She couldn't believe what a   
  
mess she was in. She knew she was going to have to quit college. Slaying had made it almost impossible to attend   
  
and now with a baby she just couldn't do it all. Besides even if she had made it through she never would have been   
  
able to get a good job because the good jobs required a lot of time and energy and hers were already directed   
  
elsewhere. She couldn't hold down one of those jobs that took all of your time. She was smart she knew she'd be   
  
able to find something that would be perfect for her with the skills she had. Probably something a little more   
  
physical than typing all day. Which she was actually happy about because she couldn't stand to be stuck sitting at a   
  
desk all day. She needed to be moving. She'd been to see the doctor four times since she initially found out she was   
  
pregnant. She now knew she was having a healthy baby girl. She'd decided to name her Siera Elizabeth Summers.   
  
She'd secretly bought a few baby clothes and hidden them in her closet on the top shelf in a box. Buffy was supposed   
  
to go visit her mother today. She hadn't seen her in a month and her mother had called and asked her to stop by. So   
  
she and Willow and Xander were planning to go over there after Willow got out of class. Then they had made plans   
  
to go to the movies. When Buffy looked at the clock she realized she'd been crying for over an hour and Willow'd be   
  
there any minute. She quickly dried her eyes and took a look in the mirror to see if you could tell she'd been crying.   
  
You could. She opened her make-up drawer, but before she could get out anything to cover it up there was a knock   
  
on the door. "Uh, who is it," Buffy asked. "It's me Xander, Buff," he said," Can I come in". Uh, Sure," Buffy said   
  
knowing if she left him standing out there while she fixed her face there'd be more questions than if she blew off   
  
her puffy eyes on allergies. He opened up the door and when he saw Buffy he knew she'd been crying. "Hey, what's   
  
wrong," he asked worriedly. "What, oh you mean my eyes," Buffy half asked," it's actually just allergies, but   
  
believe me people have been asking me what's wrong all day". She hated lieing to Xander, but she knew that pretty   
  
soon she was going to have to tell him the truth."Oh," he said not convinced. He thought to say something else, but   
  
then Willow walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked in a cheery tone. "Not a thing," Buffy chimed in before   
  
Xander could voice his concerns for her,"You guys ready to go". "Sure," Willow said still oblivious to the slight   
  
tension between Buffy and Xander. She too had noticed Buffy acting stranger than usual, but truthfully she'd been   
  
kinda busy with her wicca thing and had neglected to see what'd been truly bothering Buffy. So they headed out the   
  
door for Buffy's house.   
  
  
The walk was a typical one for the three of them. They all went on and on about one topic or another and it   
  
seemed the tension that'd just been between Buffy and Xander was of the past. When they got there Joyce was in   
  
the dining room with a bunch of shopping bags. "Hey Mom," Buffy said when they found her in the house," what's   
  
all this". "Oh I just went out and bought a few things," Joyce told her as she continued looking through her bags.   
  
"Just a few, huh," Xander said sarcastically," I'd hate to see what you Summer's women consider to be a lot of   
  
purchases". Buffy gave him a quizzical look. "Well, you guys tend to buy out the whole store everytime you go   
  
shopping," he explained. "I don't buy a ton of stuff everytime... ," Buffy began to protest, but Xander cut her off   
  
with a look. "So what'd you get,' Willow asked Joyce politely. "Well I needed some new clothes and they were   
  
having this sale at the store so I actually picked up a shirt for you too Buffy," she said looking at her daughter.   
  
"Oh," Buffy said surprised," thanks Mom". She plastered a smile on her face hoping to cover up her guilt. "Now if I   
  
could just find it," Joyce said still looking through her bags," ah here it is". She pulled out a navy blue top with bell   
  
sleeves and a low cut neck line. "I remembered you eyeing it a couple of months ago when we took that quick trip   
  
to the mall and it was on sale so I thought that I'd get it and surprise you," Joyce said with a smile on her face.   
  
Buffy forced her face to light up. "Thanks Mom," she said cheerfully," it's really great. I hadn't even realized you'd   
  
seen me looking at it". She'd been eyeing it while her mother was looking at clothes in the store next door, but she'd   
  
hadn't bought it because it was form fitting and that would show her pregnant belly. "Why don't you go try it on,"   
  
Joyce said. "Oh no it'll fit," Buffy said suddenly panicking just a bit. "Well I just wanna see it on you," Joyce said   
  
still happy. "I would Mom, but we've really got going or we're gonna be late for the movies," Buffy said trying to   
  
get away. "No we're not, Buffy," Willow said unknowingly," the movie doesn't start for 45 minutes". Xander knew   
  
something was goin on he just couldn't figure out what. "Buffy what's wrong? Why don't you wanna try on the   
  
shirt?" Joyce asked confused and a little hurt. "I will later," Buffy said starting to get frustrated and cry," I just   
  
don't feel like it right now ok". She'd tried to withhold her tears, but her hormones just wouldn't let her. "Buffy   
  
are you ok," Willow asked worriedly. "I'm fine," Buffy said through gritted teeth as she tried to stop crying.   
  
"Buffy what's going on," Xander finally asked. "Nothing nothing's going on," Buffy shouted. "Buffy why are you   
  
getting all upset," Joyce asked still confused. "I'm pregnant, ok!" Buffy shouted and then she turned and ran up the   
  
stairs into her bedroom and slammed the door. Willow's eyes went wide at the outburst from her best friend. How   
  
could she not have known. Xander's face was solemn. He'd known that something was wrong, but he'd never   
  
suspected that. Joyce was standing there in shock. Her little girl was pregnant. She could hardly believe it. 


	2. talk w willow

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I don't own any of the characters unless you've never heard of them. Then they're probably mine, either that or you don't watch the show very much.   
  
Spoilers: seasons 1-4 but I'm guessing you've seen those  
  
Author's note: Updates on this may take awhile b/c I'm in college and working right now, but the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner. Any suggestions you have for the direction you want this to go in I am glad to hear. I may not use them all, but they're always helpful especially when you've got writer's block.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Buffy couldn't believe she'd just blurted out that she was pregnant to her mother and her friends. She hadn't meant to, but her hormones were going crazy and   
  
she'd had to keep it a secret for too long already. She wasn't sure if one or all of them were going to eventually come up and see if she was ok or if she was going to go   
  
back down there first. She knew this was a huge thing for them to deal with, but a huge part of her was relieved not to be in this alone anymore. She sat there on her bed   
  
for a minute and then there was a knock on her door. Apparentally she wasn't going downstairs to them first. "Come in," she said quietly. Barely loud enough for Willow   
  
to hear on the other side of the door. Willow opened the door and went in closing it behind her. "Hey,' she said," are you ok". "Not exactly,"Buffy said," I can't believe I   
  
just blurted it out like that". "How long have you known," Willow asked as she sat down on the bed next to Buffy. "For about five months," Buffy said guiltily. "How come   
  
you didn't tell me," Willow asked a bit hurt. "You seemed kinda busy. You weren't around as much," Buffy said," also I was scared, I didn't understand and I just wanted   
  
to avoid it all for as long as possible". "You're right. I have been kinda busy with wicca," Willow admitted," I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but what do you mean you didn't   
  
understand". "I mean I don't understand how I can be pregnant," Buffy explained. "Well, Buffy you were with Parker," Willow said. "No no he's not the father," Buffy said   
  
quickly," that was nine months ago and...and I'm only seven months along". "Oh," Willow said dumbfounded," I don't understand". "Exactly," Buffy said," that's what I've   
  
been trying to tell you". "So you weren't with anyone after that," Willow questioned. "No," Buffy told her," trust me I learned my lesson after Parker. I promised myself I   
  
wouldn't sleep with anyone again unless I was sure I was in love and trust me when I say that's a long time off from ever happening again". "So how are we gonna figure out   
  
who the father is," Willow asked her. "I don't know," Buffy told her," right now I'm more concerned with the immediate problem. How's my Mom taking all of this". "Well I   
  
left Xander downstairs with her. He said he'd suspected something for awhile, but obviously not this," Willow told her," He's trying to calm her down and help her   
  
understand how you could have waited to tell her". "You think maybe I should go down there and apologize to her," Buffy asked. "I think this might take more than an   
  
apology Buffy," Willow told her," You're gonna have to help your Mom deal with this. You're her baby and now you're having one. That's a lot for her to take, but I'm sure   
  
she'll be alright. After all she eventually dealt with you being the slayer". "Yeah sure that's a good example," Buffy said with a slight grin," She had three months without   
  
me to learn to deal with it and then she still tried to burn us both alive". "Ok, but the point is she came around after awhile," Willow told her. "That's true,"Buffy said," all   
  
right let's go downstairs and face the music or lack of it".  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short. I have more in my head for the next scene, but if I don't get some sleep now I'm gonna fall asleep behind the wheel tomorrow. I'll write more soon. 


	3. talk w mom

Chapter 3  
  
Feedback:yes please  
  
  
So they headed downstairs. Buffy took the lead and Willow followed. When they got down there Joyce was sitting on the couch and Xander was sitting in a chair   
  
next to her. "I know it's not easy to accept....," Xander left off when he saw Buffy and Willow enter the livingroom. Joyce looked up when he stopped and Buffy looked her   
  
right in the eye and said," I'm sorry Mom". She was struggling to hold back tears again. This time because she felt horrible for letting her mother down. Not only had she   
  
turned out to be the chosen one, but she was also pregnant at 19 and her baby had no father. "I know you are," Joyce said," but I don't understand why you didn't tell me   
  
sooner". "It's complicated," Buffy said. She couldn't bear to tell her mother she didn't know who the father was. "It's always complicated, Buffy," Joyce said sadly. She   
  
knew she still kept a lot from her mother, despite her knowing she was the slayer, but she couldn't help it. She knew telling her mother that she didn't know who the father   
  
was would just hurt her more. "I know," Buffy said feeling guilty," but now that you know, what do you think". "Well, obviously I think you're too young," Joyce said in her   
  
Mom tone,"but it's a little late to go back in time and prevent it now so I'm just going to be as supportive as I can and we'll see how it goes". "Thanks Mom," Buffy said   
  
quietly, grateful for her mother's support," I guess that whole college thing isn't going to work out after all". "We'll see. Now I do have one thing I'd like to have done as   
  
soon as possible if we're going to do this," Joyce said. "Anything," Buffy said. "Since you're out of school for the year at the end of this week I think we're going to need to   
  
work on setting up a proper nursery in the spareroom that we've been using for storage," Joyce said with a smile. Buffy figured this must be easier for her Mom to accept   
  
because it's normal. It has nothing to do with the supernatural or anything like that. Or so they all thought. "Really," Buffy said smiling back," I mean of course, yeah,   
  
absolutely". She couldn't believe her Mom was actually a little excited about this. "Um, not to interrupt or anything, but how far along are you anyways Buff," Xander   
  
asked finally daring to speak. "Um, I'm seven months along," she admitted. "Oh," Joyce said realizing how far along she already was," I guess we're going to have to do   
  
double time to get that nursery done on time". "We'll help," both Willow and Xander chimed in. "Thanks guys," Buffy said. "Not to make this day harder for you Buffy,"   
  
Joyce said," but you should probably call your father. You don't have to, but you might try". "No you're right I should," Buffy said," just because he doesn't keep in contact   
  
very well doesn't mean he won't want to know about his first grandchild. Do you think he'll understand". "I'm not sure on that one," Joyce told her," We never discussed   
  
what we'd do if something like this ever happened. So I really don't know his views on it". "Ok," Buffy said," I'm going to call him upstairs alright". "Yeah of course," Joyce   
  
said. "I'll be down in a little bit," Buffy said and she headed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think so far? Let me know. I crave feedback! It's what gives me the initiative to write more! Hint, Hint, Hint. 


	4. talk w dad

chapter 4  
  
Feedback: yes please  
  
author's note: If the paragraphs are a little messed up looking it's b/c it keeps changing it as I post it and I have no beta reader so sorry.  
  
  
When Buffy got into her room she was really nervous. She hadn't spoken to her father in over a year. She had no idea how he was going to react. She was   
  
actually figuring he wouldn't even be in his office when she called. Maybe she'd just have to leave him a message. So she sat down on her bed and dialed his office   
  
number. "Hello, Hank Summer's office," his secretary answered. "Hi," Buffy said not recognizing the secretary's voice. Apparentally her father had decided to move on to   
  
yet another new secretary. "Is Hank there right now,"she asked. "No he's not he's in France on business," the secretary told her," he won't be back for a few more   
  
weeks". "Well do you have a number where I can reach him," Buffy asked. "I'm sorry I can't give out that information," the secretary told her. "Well it's ok," Buffy told   
  
her," I'm his daughter". "Hank never said anything about having a daughter," the secretary said. *nice* Buffy thought. "Well I'm sure if you check some kind of personal   
  
info of his you'll see he has one and I'm her," Buffy was slightly annoyed with the secretary. Granted it was her father who never mentioned her, but the secretary was the   
  
only one there so Buffy was annoyed with her instead. So a few seconds later the secretary responded," ah yes, Buffy is it". "Yeah," Buffy said. "Ok well the number   
  
is....," the secretary gave her the info and then they hung up.   
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy slowly dialed her father's number in France. To her surprise he answered the phone himself. "Hank Summers," he said," what can I do for you".   
  
"Dad," Buffy said. "Who's this," he asked. "Dad it's me, Buffy," she said. "Oh, Buffy," he said," sorry sweety this phone line   
  
isn't all that clear". She thought that was a funny excuse cause her end was clear as day. "Yeah, no problem," she said suddenly realizing that now that she had him on   
  
the phone she had to tell him. "So what were you calling about," Hank asked. It almost seemed as though he were reading her thoughts. "Right, that," Buffy said more to   
  
herself," Dad I have something to tell you, and you're probably not going to be too happy". "What is it,"he asked her. Buffy could feel her heartbeat speed up rapidly.   
  
"Well this is kind of hard for me to say," she said. "What is it," Hank asked persistently. "You didn't burn down the gym again, did you?," he joked. "No no it's nothing   
  
like that," Buffy said,"but you might wanna sit down for this". "Is it really that bad," he asked. "Well I guess it depends on how you look at it," Buffy told him," are you   
  
sitting down yet". "Yeah, yeah I'm sitting down," he said," Go ahead". "Dad," she began," um, um....I'm pregnant". There was silence for a moment. Then Hank spoke.   
  
"Well, that's just great Buffy," he said sarcastically," congratulations. I've gotta go". And with that he hung up the phone. "Dad," Buffy said quietly, but there was no   
  
response. He wasn't there. Buffy tried to call back, but he wouldn't answer. Buffy just stared at her stomach. She couldn't even bring herself to cry. She felt sick inside.   
  
She hadn't expected her father to react well, but she definitely didn't think he'd hang up on her. She layed back grabbing the remote to her cd player off of her nightstand   
  
and hit play. It was still the same cd she'd been listening to when Angel'd left. She must have left it in there when she moved to the dorms.   
  
  
  
  
//It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes  
Or where it leads  
  
It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go   
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind  
You fly away  
  
It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face  
You loved for years//  
  
  
  
  
  
The song made her think of Angel as usual, but when it was over her thoughts returned to the way her father had just treated her. She couldn't   
  
believe him. She hated that he just acted as if she didn't exist. His secretary hadn't even known he had a daughter. He'd practically disowned her. She'd be damned if   
  
her baby ever felt like she wasn't the most important thing in the world to Buffy. She was worried however about her growing up without a father. Granted she herself had   
  
been raised the last few years by only her mother, but she would have liked to have had her father around or to at least know he cared. She didn't want her daughter to   
  
miss out on anything. Especially when she got to school and all of the other kids talked about their fathers and Sierra wouldn't have one to talk about. Buffy was worried.   
  
She didn't know what she was doing. She was pissed at her own father, but even more so she was hurt by him. She missed Angel. She was a slayer who was going to   
  
have a baby soon and her life just seemed pretty messed up right now. She had too many feelings running through her at once. She didn't know what to do and there was   
  
no one to comfort her. She knew her mom and her friends were going to try, but they just weren't quite what she needed. She needed him. He could always make her   
  
feel better, until he'd said he was leaving her. Then it had all ended. She couldn't turn off her emotions. It felt like she was on a rollercoaster. She was starting to get a   
  
headache. She didn't feel too well. Finally she decided to head downstairs and let her mom know how her father'd reacted. She was starting to feel worse as she got up   
  
off of the bed. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as she entered the hallway. As she continued down the hall if got worse until she couldn't take it any longer. She fell   
  
to her knees from the pain. "Mom," she cried out. She knew something was very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you want me to continue? Please give feedback! If I get it Angel will be coming soon. Withing next chapter or two. 


	5. pain

Chapter 5  
  
Feedback: yes please it's my new addiction. plus the more I get the more I write!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom," she called out again. The next thing she knew she heard Joyce running up the stairs followed by Willow and Xander. "Buffy are you ok," Her mother called as she   
  
rounded the top of the stairs and found Buffy on the floor. "What happened," Willow asked scared. "Something's wrong," Buffy said still in pain. It was only getting worse.   
  
"Mom, something's wrong," Buffy gasped,"aaagh". She doubled back over in pain. "Oh my God," Xander said worriedly. "Willow go start the car," Joyce said turning to   
  
the redhead while she tried her best to stay calm," the keys are on the table. Xander help me get Buffy downstairs so we can take her to the hospital". Willow ran down   
  
the stairs as fast as she could. Xander took one side of Buffy and Joyce took the other and they helped her up. She was feeling really weak and the pain wouldn't stop.   
  
"Um, shouldn't we call 911," Xander asked Joyce as they headed down the stairs with Buffy between them. "I can drive there faster than it'll take an ambulance to get here   
  
and then drive back there," Joyce said not willing to trust the EMT's with her daughter and grandchild's lives. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs Buffy just   
  
got weaker. She couldn't even hold herself up in between her mother and Xander. So Xander did his best to scoop her up and carried her the rest of the way to the car.   
  
Willow had moved to the passenger seat and sat there squeezing her hands together tightly. Xander sat in the back with Buffy and as soon Joyce heard him close his door   
  
she took off. "How's she doing,"Joyce asked him. Willow was turned all of the way around in her seat keeping an eye on her also. "Not too good," Xander said. She   
  
wasn't even speaking now. Just letting out little cries of pain. It wasn't long before they pulled into the emergency room entrance. Joyce parked and they got out. Xander   
  
carried Buffy inside. "We need a doctor," Willow said impatiently. "Right now," Joyce commanded," someone help my daughter". Two nurses grabbed a gurny and   
  
Xander put her down on it. "We've got it from here," one of them said and they wheeled her away. Joyce followed," I'm her mother and I'm going with her," she said. "Ok,   
  
but just you," the other nurse said," you two can sit in the waiting room to your right. Willow and Xander just stood there for a moment after they disappeared through the   
  
swinging doors down the hall. "What do we do," Xander asked. "We need to call Giles," Willow told him,"He should be here too".  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in L.A.  
  
  
The four people were in the office of Angel Investigations frustrated with their latest predicament. Wesley had no idea where he'd put his book on how to vanquish   
  
the Farquelth demon and they really needed it. "I just had it a few days ago," he said embarassed he'd misplaced such an important book," but I can't remember where I   
  
set it down". Simple fighting wouldn't get rid of this demon. That was Angel's thing and Gunn's thing and they'd already tried. The only sure way to be rid of it was to   
  
vanquish it and without the right incantation that wouldn't be happening. "What should we do," Cordelia asked," I really don't feel like dieing today. I still have to become a   
  
famous actress and all. If Wesley hadn't lost the only copy of the stupid incantation....". "Wait," Wesley said suddenly. "What we have time to take a break or   
  
something," Gunn asked," cause I am getting kinda hungry". "No," Wesley said," My book isn't the only copy". "Well who has the other copy," Angel asked irritated that   
  
he was taking his time explaining. "Giles has a copy also," Wesley told him. "Well great," Angel said," then I'll go give him a call". He went into the other room and   
  
grabbed up the phone off of his desk and dialed Giles's number. It only rang once before a voice sounding in a hurry answered,"yes". "Giles it's Angel," Angel began," do   
  
you have....". I can't talk now," Giles cut him off," I have to go to the hospital". "Is it Buffy," Angel asked knowing the answer already. He'd been having an uneasy feeling   
  
for awhile now. "Yes," Giles said quickly," apparentally she's in labor. I have to go". With that said he hung up. Angel was stunned. He knew there was only one thing to   
  
do. He grabbed for his car keys, but they fell onto the floor. When he reached down to pick them up he also saw a book under his desk. Recognizing it he grabbed it up   
  
with his keys and headed back to the group. "Here," he said tossing the book down on the desk," I have to go". He started walking down to his car in the parking garage.   
  
"Where are you going," Cordelia asked confused. "Buffy's in trouble," he said and then he was gone. Luckily he could get to his car without any direct sunlight and by the   
  
time he arrived in Sunnydale it'd be dark because the sun had already started going down. "Who's Buffy," Gunn asked. "Angel's soulmate," Wesley and Cordelia said at   
  
the same time. "They do this life or death deal a lot," Cordelia added,"you'll get used to it".  
  
  
  
Author's note: next chapter they meet again. How will they react? 


	6. They meet again

Chapter 6  
  
Feedback: a must have.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Giles hang up the phone on Angel he headed out the door and raced to the hospital as fast as he could in his little car. When he arrived at the hospital he   
  
found Willow and Xander sitting in the waiting room silent. "Now what's going on," he asked as soon as he entered the room and sat across from them,"you just call me   
  
and tell me Buffy's at the hospital in labor?". "Buffy's sort of been keeping a little secret from us," Xander told him grimly. "What that she's pregnant," Giles asked still   
  
having a hard time believing it. "That would pretty much be it," Xander told him. "I live with her and I didn't even notice," Willow said still feeling guilty. "None of us did,   
  
Will," Xander told her. "Well where is she," Giles asked. "They took her to a room somewhere so they can try to stop the labor," Willow said," Joyce is with her, but they   
  
told us we had to stay here". "I see," Giles said letting it all sink in. His slayer had been carrying around a child for months and he hadn't even known. He felt like an   
  
idiot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a room through those swinging double doors Buffy lay in bed hooked up to an I.V. and a fetal monitor among other things. Joyce sat with her and   
  
tried to calm Buffy down. The calmer she was the better chance they had of stopping the premature labor, but it wasn't exactly easy staying calm in a situation like this.   
  
However Buffy was trying her best. They had already given her one type of medicine hoping it would do the trick, but if that didn't work they still had two others to try. The   
  
third one was a last resort though and if that didn;t work Buffy was going to have to deliver Sierra two months early.  
  
  
  
  
Back in the waiting room Giles had been sitting there with Willow and Xander for a little over half an hour now when they saw Angel run in the emergency room   
  
entrance. He didn't even see them at first. He was going for the nurse's station when Willow called out his name. He turned and saw them and went over. He had sped   
  
all the way there. Making the trip in record time. Thoughts racing through his brain the whole way. How could Buffy have been pregnant when he saw her in L.A. last time.   
  
When he'd been human. She'd slept with him while she was pregnant. He couldn't believe it. "So Buffy's having a baby," he said the hurt just the slightest bit evident in   
  
his voice," why didn't she tell me she was pregnant when she came to see me in L.A. before". "She wasn't," Willow said," or at least she didn't know it cuz she would have   
  
only been a week or so along". "She's in premature labor, Angel," Giles said," apparentally she's only about seven months along". Angel couldn't believe what he was   
  
hearing. If Buffy was only seven months along then it'd be right around the time she came to visit him in L.A. that she'd gotten pregnant. And he was positive now that he   
  
knew she was only seven months that she wouldn't have slept with someone else and then just a week or so later slept with him. She would have at least told him or   
  
something. He was starting to understand this feeling he'd been having for so long. Buffy was pregnant with his child. He just knew that had to be it. He could feel it deep   
  
down in his now fully restored and premanently intact soul (Thanks to Wesley and Cordelia. They hadn't wanted to risk Angel going all evil again no matter what). "So   
  
where is she," he asked them. "They have her down the hall with Joyce," Xander said and as Angel started to walk away," but they said no one else could go in". Angel   
  
paid no attention to the last part. All he knew was that he had to find Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Down the hall Buffy was now on her second medication. The first had been promising in the beginning. It had seemed it was going to work, but then suddenly   
  
she'd felt the pain again. So they'd given her the second drug a couple of minutes ago. "Maybe you should go tell them what's going on," Buffy told her mother," I'm sure   
  
they're worried". "Well I don't want to leave you alone," Joyce said. "I'll be alright Mom," Buffy said. "Are you sure," Joyce asked her daughter not really wanting to leave,   
  
but understanding she wanted her mother to reassure her friends she was alright. "I'm sure Mom," Buffy said," they shouldn't have to continue wondering what's going on".   
  
Buffy was getting a strange feeling, but it had nothing to do with her labor. This was a familiar feeling of closeness, but she knew it was impossible. Then just as her   
  
mother got up to leave the room the door opened. "What are you doing here," Joyce asked. Buffy looked around her mother to see Angel standing in the doorway. "I   
  
came to see Buffy," Angel explained worry in his eyes. "It's ok Mom," Buffy said," can you give us a minute. You can talk with the guys for a little while or maybe get   
  
somethin to eat". Joyce understood her daughter felt the need to be alone with Angel. After all he'd been the only man Buffy had ever truly loved. So she walked out of the   
  
room and let Angel enter.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here," Buffy asked trying to hide the fact that she was in any pain. "I was calling Giles about a book that....," He left off," well, the book's not   
  
important. Anyways he answered and said he couldn't talk because he was coming here to see you and you were in labor. So I came as quick as I could". Buffy knew he   
  
must have sped all the way there because she hadn't even been in the hospital long enough for a normal drive from L.A. to Sunnydale. She would have been thrilled to   
  
death to know he still cared about her that much if the situation were under different circumstances. "What happened," he asked her as he sat in the chair by her bed   
  
where Joyce had just been. "Well actually a lot's happened since I last saw you. For starters I found out I was pregnant and then I decided to keep it from everyone," she   
  
told him. "When did you tell them," he asked her. "Today," she said," I sort of just blurted it out and then when I called my father and told him he told me congratulations   
  
and hung up on me. I think that was the final straw. I'd been holding all of this in for so long and then everyone suddenly knew and I had all of these feelings and when my   
  
dad hung up on me it just put the final weight of it all on. I couldn't take it all and so now here we are. Great Mom I am huh?". While she was saying all of this Angel had   
  
taken her hand in his. "Buffy, this certainly isn't your fault. You had a lot going on and sometimes these things happen," Angel said," and besides not knowing who the   
  
father was must have taken quite a toll on you". "How did you know I didn't know who the father was," Buffy asked him. Angel looked at her for a moment. He hadn't   
  
really thought about what he was saying with that last part. He knew he had to tell her. "Angel how did you know," she asked when he didn't answer. "Buffy there's   
  
something I have to tell you," he said squeezing her hand tighter. "What," she asked quietly. "When you came to L.A. seven months ago you were there for more than five   
  
minutes. You were there for a whole day and night,"he looked into her eyes to see if she was understanding him. She was. "Buffy the amora demon we fought had the   
  
ability to make me human," he said," and the first time we fought it, it did". "What do you mean the first time," she said wanting him to explain further. "Like I said the first   
  
time he did and I found you at the pier and I kissed you. Then we went back to my place and we tried to do the adult thing and be mature,but one thing led to another and   
  
we made love. The next day Doyle told me the demon had regenerated itself. I wanted to prove I could still fight just like before, but I couldn't and you had to save me.   
  
Well I went to see the Oracles and find out what would happen if I stayed human. They told me if I continued to live you would die. I couldn't let that happen so I asked   
  
them to turn back time. So what you remember is the second time around," Angel said as she began to realize entirely what he was saying. She had tears in her eyes   
  
once again and one rolled down her cheek as she asked," are you saying....". She wasn't sure if she could say it. What if he wasn't. She'd been secretly hoping for seven   
  
months and if he said no now she wasn't sure she could take it. "That I'm the father of your baby," he finished. Buffy's eyes lit up. The tears were still streaming down her   
  
face, but now they were happy tears and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and hugged her as tightly as he dared not wanting to harm her or the baby in any way.   
  
"I knew it," she told him as they let go of each other," I could feel it, but I barely dared to hope". "I could feel it too," he said," I mean I didn't know what I was feeling, but I   
  
knew it was connected to you. There's something else I wanna tell you too". Just then the doctor walked in with a smile on his face. "I've got good news," he said," it   
  
turns out the second drug worked. I just got the results and you're going to be fine. You will need to avoid any big surprises, vigorous activity, or anything that could get   
  
you all worked up again for the next two months. We don't want this happening again. So you'll be discharged in about an hour. We just want to check over everything   
  
one last time before we release you". "Could you go tell my Mom and my friends in the waiting room," Buffy asked. "Of course," the doctor said and left to go tell them.   
  
"So you were saying," Buffy asked Angel with a big grin.  
  
  
  
  
So should I let him tell her or make him wait? Did you like? Please read and review and I'll write more! 


	7. His soul

Chapter 7  
  
Feedback: absolutely, positively need it please! The more I get the more I write.  
  
  
  
Angel hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should tell her if it might upset her. "Angel," she said insistently," what were you gonna tell me". He knew he couldn't not   
  
tell her. Leaving her in suspense would do more harm than telling her. And she knew better than to get excited to the point where something could happen. So he decided   
  
to tell her. "Buffy, the curse that the gypsies put on me is gone," he said slowly trying his best to keep calm himself while telling her this amazing thing. "My soul is fully   
  
restored... and bound to me forever," he continued," nothing can take it away". Buffy couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she find out for sure that Angel was the father   
  
of her child, but now he was telling her they could be together. At first she was speechless. "No matter what," she finally asked her eyes wide. "No matter what," he told   
  
her," I promise". "If I wasn't in the hospital this would be the best day of my life," she told him as she hugged him again. For the first time in a very long time she was truly   
  
happy. She didn't feel this pain nagging at her all the time no matter how she tried to ignore it. As she pulled her head back a bit she looked into his eyes. Neither of   
  
them could hold back any longer. They'd both been waiting for this chance in life. Angel leaned his head down as Buffy lifted hers a bit and their lips met. They were in   
  
their own personal heaven. Finally they parted. "So does this mean...that we can be together,"Buffy asked praying that's what it meant. "Yes," he said excited," I mean   
  
of course assuming that's what you want too". "No not at all. I would prefer meaningless relationships with men I'm not really in love with," she said sarcastically. She   
  
couldn't help but joke around and it was a good sign that she was feeling better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So about this baby of ours," Angel asked," do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet". "Yes," Buffy said,"Angel you and I are going to have a daughter". "Wow," Angel   
  
said really looking at her swollen belly for the first time. His little baby girl was growing in there. Buffy took his hand and place it on her stomach. "Can you feel that," she   
  
asked him as she felt Sierra kick. Angel's eyes lit up like a little kid at christmas. He nodded his head with a smile on his face. Buffy could get used to this. Angel   
  
smiling, sharing the joys of parenthood, and finally getting the chance they so deserved to be together without worrying any moment of true happiness could ruin everything   
  
for them. Life was good for the first time in a long time. "She knows you're here," Buffy told him,"she knows who her daddy is". "What do you wanna name her," Angel   
  
asked running his hand back and forth on her belly. "Well, I already had a name picked out when I didn't know you would be with us,"she said," you know," she felt a little   
  
guilty that she'd picked out a name without him. Granted she hadn't known he was the father, but she still felt bad. He'd already missed so much. "But we can start all   
  
over and decide together," she told him quickly. "Well, let's at least hear what you picked out before we totally scrap it," he said grinning. It was so sweet the way she   
  
wanted him as involved as possible in all of the decisions made about their baby. He still couldn't believe it "their baby" it was amazing. "Well I had picked out Sierra," she   
  
said. "Well then we already agree on our first parenting responsibility together. That's a beautiful name Buffy," he said," I couldn't think of a more perfect name to suit our   
  
daughter". Buffy smiled at him," are you sure? I don't want you to agree to it just because I picked it out". "I'm positive," he told her. Then he was thinking. " Well, now   
  
we have to get a crib and clothes and diapers and bottles and a carseat and all of that other baby stuff," he was the slightest bit overwelmed at the thought of all that a   
  
baby takes, but it quickly passed. "Don't worry we'll get all of that stuff soon," Buffy told him," and I do have a few clothes in my closet at the dorm". "But school's almost   
  
over, right?," Angel asked her. "Yeah at the end of the week," Buffy said," Mom wants me to move back in there and turn the spare bedroom into a nursery". "I see,"   
  
Angel said. He looked a little down. "What's wrong," Buffy asked him. "Well it's just I wanna be there for you and....," he left off a little bit unsure of himself. Buffy   
  
understood what he was saying. "Angel I'm sure that my Mom would understand if we wanted to live together when the baby was born and be a real family. Right now she   
  
just needs me around for a little while so she has a chance to feel close to me again before I'm a mommy myself. And you know what, I'll bet I can talk her into letting you   
  
live with us until Sierra is born," Buffy was getting a little excited, but she calmed herself down," That is if that's what you wanna do". Angel looked at her with a smile on   
  
his face. He couldn't wait until he and Buffy were living together on their own, but until then he was ok with staying with her at her house. Just as long as he was with her   
  
he would be happy. "Of course," he said kissing her again," as long as I'm with you. That's all I need". They couldn't stop smiling at each other. "Well I guess now we   
  
just have to explain all of this to the gang," Buffy said," of course they didn't know I didn't know who the father was. I didn't get that far. They don't even know it's a girl".   
  
"Well the doctor said you're fine now and they just have to do the follow up to be sure. So maybe it's all right if they come in to see you now and we can explain together,"   
  
Angel said. "Ok," Buffy said," as long as you're here with me". "Always," he said," you don't think your mother will try to kill me do you". "She might give you a look or   
  
two at first, but once I've explained she should be more accepting," Buffy explained. They sat there for a minute. "So do you want me to go get them or are you gonna do   
  
it," Buffy finally asked. "No no I'll go get them," Angel said," I just like having you all to myself. But you stay in bed and rest. I'll be right back". They kissed and then he   
  
left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
More coming soon I've got a few twists on the way, but they might take a few chapters. 


	8. explanations

chapter 8  
  
Feedback: yes pleeease. I love it, I need it, I want some more of it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel returned with the gang in tow. He took his seat next to Buffy on her bed this time so that Joyce could sit in the chair. Willow sat at the foot of the bed with Xander standing next to her and Giles stood next to Joyce's chair. "So what's up," Xander asked,"you guys look all happy so I'm guessing it's good news". "Well,   
  
the doctor just came and told me that the baby and I are going to be fine," Buffy said giving them a smile or relief. "Oh honey thank God," Joyce said giving her daughter a hug. She was so relieved. She'd been scared to death she might lose her daughter or her grandchild or both. Now she could put those worries aside. Buffy looked around   
  
the room and felt guilty. Seeing how much she'd hurt them all by keeping this from them. "I'm really sorry for keeping this from you all," Buffy said," I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just didn't know how to deal with it all and at the time not telling seemed like the best way". "You weren't the only one at fault," Willow said," I mean we were all   
  
too busy with our own stuff that we haven't really paid close attention to what's been going on in each other's lives". "Well I vote it's time to change that," Buffy said," I mean after all this little one is gonna need some people to call her aunt and uncle since I'm an only child". Xander smiled. "Also," she said turning her attention to Giles,"   
  
the baby has a Grandma already, but she needs someone to call Grandpa. What would you say to that?". Giles gave her that fatherly smile of his," I'd be honored". He liked feeling like part of a family. To him Buffy was his daughter regardless of DNA. They had been brought together for a reason. He had been a father as well as a   
  
watcher to her and she had been the daughter he'd never had. They had taught each other a lot. "I'm sorry I didn't question you more," Xander said," I mean if I had taken the time to really sit down with you you might have told me. Then maybe you wouldn't have ended up here". "No no this is absolutely none of your faults," Buffy quickly   
  
reassured them," It was partially the stress from hiding this from you, but that wasn't your guys' fault and that was only half of it". "Well then what caused this," Joyce asked concerned. She wanted to be sure it wouldn't happen again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well....when I went upstairs and called Dad first his secretary didn't even know he had a daughter and then when I finally got ahold of him he didn't even care". Buffy's eyes teared up at acknowledging this once again. "He just told me congratulations and hung up the phone on me," she continued," I tried to call him back   
  
and explain, but he wouldn't answer. And it's not that he's mad. It's that he just really doesn't care anymore". "I guess I've known that for a few years now. Since he hasn't talked to me since a little before my eighteenth birthday. And the last contact I had received that he initiated was way before that, back when we'd just moved. It   
  
just finally really fully hit me today and with my hormones going crazy I guess I just couldn't take it, but no worries because I have you guys and I don't need him". "I'm so sorry," Giles said. He knew he'd taken his place as Buffy's father figure, but he felt horrible that the man that was biologically her father wouldn't have anything to do with   
  
her. How could he not see how special Buffy was."Your father is a selfish bastard and he has no idea what he has given up," Joyce said her voice filled with anger. Seeing what Hank'd done to their daughter. It was at least partially his fault that Buffy was here in the hospital and up until a little while ago was fighting for her baby's life. "No he   
  
certainly doesn't," Giles said. The others agreed. "I'm glad I learned before it was too late," Angel said squeezing her hand in his own and placing the other one protectively on her belly. Buffy smiled him. "What's going on," Xander commented first upon seeing the two looking all coupley and happy together. "There's some more   
  
news I need to tell you guys today," Buffy said. "What is it," asked Joyce worriedly. "Don't worry Mom, it's good news this time," Buffy said the smile could not be wiped from her face," it's about the baby's father". "But Buffy I thought that you said...," Willow left off remembering Buffy didn't want to upset Joyce, but she was confused. "I   
  
know what I said, Will," Buffy told her best friend with a grin," but I've come to a revelation since then and I understand now". Willow understood too. Before Buffy had said she didn't understand, now she did. From the way her and Angel were acting Willow was almost positive that somehow someway he was the father of Buffy's baby. "And   
  
what revelation is that," Giles asked her. "Well as it turns out...the father of my baby is someone a little unexpected," Buffy said. "Who is it," Joyce asked concern still etched on her face. "Well, as it turns out, the father is Angel," Buffy said turning to look at him. He was looking back at her and they both smiled at each other. "What,"   
  
Xander asked stunned. "But Buffy that's not possible," Giles said," Angel isn't human. He can't create a child". "I know that, but since he was human for part of the time the last time I saw him he was able to....create a child," Buffy told them using Giles's words. "What do you mean he was," Xander asked her. So Buffy and Angel relayed   
  
the whole story for them without getting too detailed in the whole child creation part. "I see," Giles said," that's amazing". "Tell me about it," Buffy said," I'm just so thankful I know who Sierra's father is. I was so worried before about not knowing and having no explanation as to why I didn't know". "Wow," Willow finally said," so this is   
  
good right". "This is," Buffy told her. "But you two are still in the same situation as before," Xander cut in," I mean Angel and his curse still equal no touching, right?".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not exactly," Angel said," Wesley and Cordelia sort of gave me a gift. Well I guess it was partially for their own protection also". "They found a way to bind your soul permanently," Giles half stated half asked. Angel nodded. "Amazing," the watcher said," I didn't think it could be done. I'd never even heard of it until now".   
  
"Isn't it great," Buffy asked wanting them to be happy as well. "It most certainly is," Joyce told her daughter. She was sorry she had interfered on their love back when Angel had left town and now she was happy that her daughter was finally happy and had the kind of love she deserved. "Wait did you say Sierra,' Joyce asked," you're   
  
having a little girl". "Did we forget to mention that yet,' Buffy asked with a joking guilty look on her face. She hadn't even realized she hadn't told them that yet. It was just a lot had happened in the past few hours and it was kind of easy to forget what you had and had not mentioned. Xander and Willow rolled their eyes and grinned at Buffy's   
  
forgetfulness. "Yeah you mighta left that out," Willow told her. "Oops," Buffy said," so by the way we're having a baby girl and we're naming her Sierra Elizabeth Summers". "Buffy," Joyce said," I assume now that you and Angel are back together you're going to want to talk to me about your living arrangements". Buffy was   
  
surprised. "How'd you know that," Buffy asked her mother," We were just discussing all of that before Angel went to get you guys". "I'm a mother it's my job to know these things," Joyce told her," Trust me you'll know soon enough".  
  
  
  
  
  
So what'd you think? I need read and review, in order to continue. Hey that rhymes! HeHe. Ok ok please do r/r. thanks. 


	9. going home

Chapter 9  
  
Feedback: yes yes yes!  
  
  
  
They sat around and talked for a little while longer about the baby and anything else that they might have missed in each other's lives. Willow wanted to throw Buffy a baby shower. They had the whole summer to catch up with each other and put things back in order. Then the doctor had walked in and said they were ready to release Buffy.   
  
He brought in some forms for her to sign and then she could be on her way. He wanted her to see her regular doctor next week to be sure that everything was still going alright. So after Buffy reassured them that she would be fine the others said their goodbyes' and headed home. Leaving Joyce, Buffy and Angel. It was now a little past midnight and Buffy was exhausted.   
  
Despite spending the last few hours in bed. It had been in the hospital and it hadn't been her bed so she hadn't been able to fully rest. It seemed as though she hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep since she'd seen in L.A.. So they all piled into Joyce's Jeep Cherokee and headed for Buffy's house. Angel had had some of his clothes in the trunk of his car left over from some case they'd worked awhile ago. He couldn't remember what it'd been about. He was just grateful they had been there. So Joyce sat in front while Buffy rested on Angel in the backseat.   
  
"So, like I was saying before about the living arrangements," Joyce brought up as they pulled out of the parking lot," I assume you two are going to want to have a place together". "Well, yeah," Buffy said feeling a little guilty," I mean once Sierra is born and all we'd like to have a place of our own and all. I'm sorry,Mom". "What for," Joyce asked not understanding.   
  
"Well, I waited forever to tell you and you were so excited about doing up the spare room into a nursery and now we won't be living with you so...," Buffy trailed off unsure of what to say. "Don't be sorry, Buffy," Joyce said," I want you guys to be happy together. I most certainly understand that means you have to be on your own. You're not a little girl anymore and I know that. As long as you're happy I will be too. Besides it's not as though I'll never see you. I plan on doing a lot of babysitting and spoiling as that little ones grandmother. And we can still turn that old room into a nursery for when you two need a night or a weekend alone or if I'm watching her while you're out on patrol or something".   
  
Joyce smiled at her daughter from the front seat. Buffy was glad to see her mother understood. She certainly didn't want to hurt her anymore as long as she could help it. "Thanks Mom," She said curling up closer to Angel in the seat. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Mom, I have another question," Buffy said trying not to yawn. "What is it dear," Joyce asked. "Well, since we won't be getting a place until Sierra is born do you think it'd be alright if Angel stayed with us until then?," she asked hopefully.   
  
"Well, seeing as I don't have to worry about you ending up pregnant," Joyce grinned teasingly," yes I suppose that'd be alright. You're grown up now and as long as you aren't all over each other all of the time I think it'll be ok". "Thank-you," Angel said finally speaking," I really appreciate this. I want to be there for Buffy, but I can't get a place for us until I straighten out everything with my business back in L.A. and everything there".   
  
"It's no problem Angel," Joyce said," Now that I know you two are meant to be together I realize what a mistake it would be to try and keep you apart. Besides there are some weekends in the next few months when I will have to be out of town for the gallery and in about a month I have to leave for a full week. I wouldn't have wanted to leave Buffy here by herself, but now that you're here I don't have to worry".   
  
By the time Angel and Joyce had finished their little conversation Buffy was asleep. And just a few minutes later they pulled into their driveway. Joyce got out and went to open the door for Angel who was carrying a sleeping Buffy. He took her up to her room and Joyce followed after she made sure the door was locked. She said goodnight to them both and then headed for her own room. Buffy had half woken up when Angel had been carrying her inside and managed a,"mmmnight".   
  
Angel had thought he'd be uneasy sleeping in Buffy's room with her if Joyce knew, but she had made him feel welcome and assured that it was alright with her. So when she left the room he lay down next to Buffy on the bed. She was laying on her side almost completely asleep again. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before laying back down at her side. She curled up against him. Her back against his firm chest. She had to be assured that he was there no matter what. He wrapped his arm around her letting his hand rest on her stomach. She placed her own with his and they fell asleep together. Both happy for the first time in what had seemed like eternnity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm now for some reason I don't think it's going to be that simple. More complications on the way, but don't worry the very end will be happy! Please read and review if you want to get to that happy part! Thanks to all those who've done so already. You guys are great. 


	10. trouble

chapter 10  
Feedback:yes please It would be much appreciated.  
  
  
  
Buffy woke up suddenly. She'd just been dreaming, but already she couldn't remember what it'd been about. She knew it had something to do with the baby and Angel and herself, but other than that she wasn't sure. She just knew it wasn't good news though. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00 am, but the room was still dark. She looked   
  
at the windows and realized they'd been covered with heavy blankets to prevent the sun from getting in. Angel must have gotten up in the middle of the night and done that. She couldn't let go of the uneasy feeling she had left over from that dream. She turned over to face Angel who surprisingly was still asleep. She just lay there watching him   
  
sleep until the phone rang. She knew her mother had already left for work so she wouldn't answer it. The ringing woke Angel up too. Buffy reached over and grabbed up the phone. "Hello," she said. "Buffy it's Giles," the watcher said on the other end," we have a problem". "What is it," she asked. "Well it seems some of the demon world must   
  
have gotten wind of your condition because now the council knows. They have certain demons that they pay for information and somehow one of them found out," he told her. "So what does this mean," she asked him," it shouldn't be too big of a deal. I mean I quit the council and they're all in England so what can they do". "Well I'm not entirely   
  
sure what if anything they can do," Giles told her," but they aren't happy about the situation and as it turns out they're not all in England as of right now". "What do you mean," she asked still not awake enough to fully understand what the huge deal was. "Well, as it turns out some of them are here,"he told her. "You mean here in Sunnydale   
  
or just the United States," she asked him. "I mean here as in right here with me at the magic shop right now," he told her. "Oh," she said suddenly getting it," well what do they want". "Apparentally they just want to talk to you," Giles said," however I don't necessarily think that's a good idea after yesterday. I don't want them upsetting you   
  
again. That's why I'm calling you now so that you can leave your house for awhile before they show up there". "Look if all they wanna do is talk I can handle them," Buffy told him," I mean I remember Quinten Travers and he wasn't any big deal so if they're anything like him I'm not worried". "But Buffy I don't really think that you should," Giles said.   
  
"Don't worry Giles," Buffy said," I feel fine and I'll go through the sewers so that I can bring Angel with me. I'm certain that they couldn't take both of us. Trust me. We'll be there in little while ok, bye". She hung up the phone and turned back to face Angel. "What was that all about," he asked her. "Apparentally the council is in town and   
  
they'd like to have a chat," Buffy told him," So you and I are gonna go over to the Magic Box and deal with them". "What do you plan on doing," he asked," You can't fight or get all worked up Buffy". He was stern. He didn't want any harm coming to her or Sierra. "Don't worry I'm just basically going to tell them to go screw themselves and that they can't tell me what to do," she said and with that she climbed out of bed and began to get dressed.  
  
  
  
I know it's really short, but I'm gonna be late for school so this is all I can write for now. I may write more late tonight, but if not I won't be able to write again until Wednesday late night or Thursday early in the morning sorry:( But please feedback. If I get enough then I just may stay up late and write more! 


	11. talk w the council

Chapter 11  
Feedback: absolutely. It's greatly appreciated. Thankyou to all of you who already have given feedback.  
  
  
  
After they were both dressed Buffy went outside and found the closest sewer cover in the road next to her house. She opened it up and then went back inside for Angel. She gave him a blanket she'd already gotten out and he ran for it. She followed closing the front door after them. Luckily the sewer had   
  
been really close to the house so Angel hadn't smoked at all. When Buffy started climb down into the sewer Angel's hands reached up (sure to stay out of the sun) to help her down. So they were on their way to the Magic Box. When they reached the sewers that opened up into the Magic Box basement Buffy was the   
  
slightest bit hesitant. Angel sensed it. "Are you sure you wanna do this," he asked her," We can still turn back". "No no I have to do this," she told him as she entered the basement,"If I don't do this now then they're going to think they can still control me and that is so not the case. I won't even let them think that they've   
  
won". So they headed up the stairs into the shop. Giles was standing by the stairs to the upper stacks that contained all of the books that weren't for the public. Quinten and the other members of the council were seated and standing around the table in the back. Buffy and Angel walked over to them. Angel had taken the   
  
lead with Buffy just slightly behind him. He was being all overprotective. There was no way he would let them hurt her in any way. Angel pulled out a chair for   
Buffy who sat down and then one for himself and he sat right beside her. "So what's the deal," Buffy asked. "Well, we got news at the watcher's council about   
  
your condition," Quinten told her. "Yeah and..," she said," what's your point". "We as the council feel this isn't a good idea for our slayer," he continued," You can't be a mother and fight demons all the time. You being in this condition is bad for the rest of the world". "No it's not," Buffy argued," the average amount of   
  
deaths in Sunnydale per month hasn't had any huge difference since I got pregnant. I continued patrolling until yesterday and I have all of my friends to help. And once I have the baby my Mom or one of my friends or Angel will watch the baby while I patrol. Trust me you have no reason to worry". "And if Buffy wants to stay   
  
home with the baby then I'll patrol," Angel said. "Ah Angelus is it," Quinten asked," I've heard about your relationship with the slayer. Why would you want to help her with this baby". "Because this baby is his too. He's the father," Buffy said getting slightly pissed, but trying to keep her cool," And his name's Angel". The   
  
members of the watcher's council were shocked. They all knew of Angel and they didn't understand how the baby that the slayer was carrying could be his. "How is that possible," one of them asked her. "It's a long story that's none of your business," Buffy told them," as a matter of fact I'm none of your business and neither   
  
are Angel or Giles or any of my other friends. So I'm going to say this once and if you don't listen carefully it's going to get nasty. Leave now. This is my town and you're not welcome. I'm no longer your slayer. I'm not your possession and you no longer have control over my own life or Giles's life. If you don't leave now   
  
we will make you leave and that won't be pretty. The members of the watcher's council stared at her for a moment. They'd never had a slayer defy them. They certainly weren't used to it. "She said now," Angel said when none of them had moved. "Yes sorry," They mumbled as they tucked their tales between their legs   
  
and began to leave. Quinten was the last one to get up. He turned back to them just before he walked out the door. "This isn't over," he said his voice cold. "Oh it most certainly is," Giles said feeling very proud for Buffy standing up to the council. Something he'd never had the guts to do until now Quinten walked out the   
  
door and slammed it behind himself. "Well that was loads of fun," Angel said lightly. Buffy smiled at him. I just hope they never come back," Buffy said," Did you see the looks on their faces when I told them Angel was the father of Sierra". She placed one hand on her belly. "You did very well," Giles told her," I was proud".   
  
This made Buffy light up. She was glowing. "Really," she said. "Yes, I've always wanted to stand up against them like that," he said," I just never quite found the strength to do so". Buffy and Angel told Giles of their plans. That they'd be living with Joyce until Sierra was born and then they would find a place of their own.   
  
Angel called his gang in L.A. while they were there and let them know he wouldn't be back for until that weekend. He and Buffy would be going to L.A. and they would explain everything to them then.  
  
  
  
  
Feedback would be great. More to come soon. I will either post again tonight or Friday before noon. Thanks for all the great feedback I've already received you guys are the best! 


	12. table talk

Chapter 12  
Feedback is the bestest best thing there is! (That means yes please give feedback, thanks)  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week had gone by quickly. Buffy was finished with school and she and Angel were doing great. Xander had told Anya about the baby and she was all excited about the miracle of life and they came by to see Buffy and Angel. Willow and Tara came   
  
and went shopping with Buffy and Joyce for some of the baby stuff they would need. Angel had to stay in cause it was still day, but he and Buffy discussed what to get and what to wait on until he could be there. She'd had a blast all week. Except of course during the last   
  
of her finals. Everyone knowing about Sierra and Angel coming back into her life had created such a change in her. Everyone was really glad to see her happy again. Now it was 10pm Thursday night and Buffy was finishing packing for the weekend. She had some new   
  
clothes now that she didn't have to hide the fact that she was pregnant. She could actually wear some spring and summer clothes. Which she was happy about. After she finished packing she headed downstairs where Angel was in the kitchen with Joyce. "I'm ready,"   
  
Buffy said walking in. Her bag was bulging just a bit. "Are you sure you have enough to last you the whole weekend," Joyce asked jokingly. "Well, I had this other top I wanted to bring, but then...," Buffy left off realizing her mother was messing with her. "Oh leave me   
  
alone," She said with a smile," I didn't pack that much". Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "All of this is necessary stuff," she said defending herself. "If you say so," he said taking the bag from her," I'll just go put all of this necessary stuff into the car. Then we're all   
  
set". With that said he headed out the door. "You have a good time, sweetheart," Joyce told her daughter. "I will," Buffy said excited to be done with school and going away with Angel for the weekend. "I thought you would," Joyce said seeing the familiar spark in Buffy's   
  
eyes that she'd come to associate with Angel. The happiest she'd ever seen her daughter was when she was with Angel. "Well then you know me very well," Buffy said. "Of course," Joyce said," that's because I'm your mother". Then Angel came back inside. "All set," he   
  
asked. "Yep let's go," Buffy told him. She turned and hugged her mother. "Bye I love you," she said as she let go. "I love you too," Joyce said then turning to Angel," take good care of my daughter". Her tone was light, but she was serious. "Don't worry I will," Angel   
  
said equally serious, but with a smile. So they headed out the door and got in the car. Angel started it up and pulled out of the driveway. They weren't even out of Sunnydale before Buffy was sleeping. He'd figured she'd probably fall asleep on the way there. She needed a lot   
  
more sleep than usual because she was pregnant. This was close to the time she'd been falling asleep all week. So the ride was silent and Angel took the time to think about what was coming for them. They could finally be together without any repercussions. That made   
  
him the happiest he'd been since the night of Buffy's seventeenth birthday. The night he'd experienced true happiness. And now they were having a baby. This little tiny person they'd made together and would raise together. He could think of a drawback though. He still   
  
couldn't go out into the daylight. He wouldn't be able to go with Buffy and Sierra to the park and other places like that. Now he wished he hadn't smashed the ring of amara. But he wouldn't let that bring him down. He would find a way to work it all out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached Angel's office he woke her up and they headed inside. No one was there now. They'd all gone home already. Angel took Buffy downstairs to his apartment. He figured she'd just wanna go straight to bed, but Sierra had other ideas. Instead Buffy   
  
was starving. So Angel made macaroni and cheese for her. It was one of the few foods he had in the cupboards there and it was only there because the others had wanted it. It didn't take her long to finish it off. Angel just watched her. He thought she was beautiful even   
  
when she was wolfing down mac and cheese. "What," she asked looking up to see him staring at her as she finished. "Nothing," he said," I was just thinking about how beautiful you are". Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well you are," he insisted. "Thankyou," Buffy   
  
said meaning it. "Ok now I'm tired," she said yawning," let's go to bed". "Not going to argue you on that one," he said ready to hold her in his arms all night. So they changed and got into bed. Just before she was fully asleep Buffy asked," so is this where we made our   
  
baby". Angel smiled. "Well either here or that table you just ate at," he said. "Really," she asked the tiniest bit surprised. "Yeah," he told her shaking his head," actually, we kinda broke the table". "Whoops," Buffy said running a hand through her hair and then wrapping   
her arms around Angel. She fell asleep peacefully and slept until they heard the elevator door open up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angel are you down here," Wesley's voice called as he walked into the bedroom. Angel opened his eyes and saw Wesley enter "Oh I'm I'm sorry. I um didn't realize that...," Wesley stumbled over his words," wait that's Buffy". "Very good," Angel said," I told you she   
  
was coming with me". "Yes I just didn't realize that you two were together as in together like a couple," Wesley said. Buffy could hear Angel talking and although she didn't want to be up yet she couldn't block it out. So she opened her eyes to look at Angel. "morning,"   
  
she said and rolled over to see who Angel was talking to. "Oh hi Wesley," she said casually," I take it you guys are ready for us to be up". "Well we just," Wesley noticed her stomach when she turned over. He didn't understand. It seemed she was here with Angel as a   
  
couple, but if she was pregnant then she must have a different boyfriend. He was very confused. "Alright Wesley, we'll explain everything to you all upstairs," Angel said," just give us half a minute and we'll be up". So Wesley went back upstairs to where Cordy and Gunn   
  
were and Angel and Buffy climbed out of bed and got dressed. "Well this should be interesting," Buffy said as they headed up to the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So do you wanna read more? If so please give feedback. If you don't I'll probably write more anyway, but feedback will get you more and faster. Thanks again. 


	13. guess what

Chapter 13  
  
Feedback: Yes please feed the feedback monster. Thankyou.  
  
  
  
When they walked into the office Cordy and Gunn were sitting on either side of her desk and Wesley was getting a cup of coffee. All eyes were on Angel and Buffy as they walked into the room. Wesley hadn't mentioned what he'd seen downstairs. So Cordy was shocked to see Angel's arm around   
  
Buffy who she also noticed was pregnant. Gunn had never met Buffy however he had heard the whole Buffy Angel saga a few times. So he was also confused as to why they were looking all coupley. Especially if the girl was pregnant. "Alright we're up,' Angel said grabbing a chair for Buffy so she could   
  
sit down. She accepted it and he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Wesley came over and stood also. "You must be the infamous Buffy," Gunn said extending his hand for her to shake," I'm Charles Gunn, but I go by Gunn". "It's nice to meet you," Buffy said shaking his hand," Angel's   
  
told me about you". "Probably not quite as much as I've heard about you," Gunn said grinning. Buffy nodded her head a bit as she smiled. "Probably not," she agreed. "Ok enough with the introductions," Cordy finally said," what the Hell is going on with you two". "Well, the fact is Buffy and I are back   
  
together," Angel said. "But she's pregnant," Cordy said not understanding. Why would they get back together when Buffy was having a child with someone else. "We're both aware of that Cordelia," Buffy said as she folded her hands together and lay them across her stomach. "Well then why are   
  
you guys back together," she asked impatiently wanting to understand. "Well as it turns out Cordy, the baby that Buffy is carrying it mine," Angel said. All three of them had shocked looks on their faces as they tried to comprehend what he'd just said. "How man," Gunn asked," I mean you're a vampire".   
  
"We're aware of that too," Angel said with a slight chuckle. "Angel I don't understand," Wesley said. Angel said they would explain everything, but now it was even more confusing than before. Finally Cordy looked at them her face serious. "I get it," she said," this is from the day that never happened isn't   
  
it". It was more of a statement than a question. Finally they were getting somewhere. It'd taken Cordy a second, but she'd remembered Doyle telling her that Angel'd told him about his day as a human with Buffy. "Yes it is," Angel said," the powers seem to have left us a little gift to remember it". Buffy   
  
smiled. She was so grateful for everything she now had. "Um excuse me, but what are you talking about," Gunn asked. "The day after Thanksgiving this year Buffy came to yell at me for helping her without telling her," Angel started," and we fought an Amora demon. It's blood mixed with mine and made me   
  
human. Buffy and I talked and decided to get back together, but as it turned out if I stayed human Buffy would have died. I couldn't let that happen so I asked the oracles to turn back the day as though it'd never happened. They agreed and only I was left with the memory". "My goodness," Wesley said," I   
  
had no idea. Why didn't you tell me". "It happened before you and Gunn joined us," Angel told him," after I told Doyle I didn't bring it up again. Ever, until now". "So now we're having a baby,"Buffy said glowing. "Wow," Gunn said," Hey congratulations guys". "Thankyou," they both said. "So you're seven   
  
months along," Cordy asked Buffy now that she understood it all. "Mhmm," Buffy said nodding," just over seven months". "Angel have you seen the oracles since you found out that Buffy was pregnant," Wesley asked. "No. Why?," Angel asked. "Well I was just thinking that if this is something that   
  
the powers did for you two then you might want to talk to them and figure out why," Wesley told him. "I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea," Buffy said to Angel," I mean we really don't know why they let this happen for sure". "Ok," Angel said. So they continued their conversation with Cordy, Gunn and   
  
Wesley for a little while longer explaining a little more what'd happened. Except of course the personal details. Buffy invited Cordy to the baby shower and then Buffy and Angel headed through the sewers to see the oracles.  
  
  
  
  
Feedback: I just live for feedback. It's great. You guys are great. Ok coming up soon things can't stay perfect forever. At least not yet b/c if they were then the story would be coming to a close and what fun would that be. However I did promise a happy ending and when I get to the end it will be happy so don't worry! Thanks again. 


	14. the oracles

Chapter 14  
Feedback: Yes I definitely want some of that!  
  
  
  
When they got to the spot underneath the post office Angel recited the incantation to open the doorway to the oracles and then they stepped through. Angel remembered to bring a gift this time. He'd brought them an old ring that he'd stolen from a victim and somehow managed to keep all of   
  
these years. Truthfully he was glad to be rid of it and since they were glad to have it that worked out for the best. "Why do you come here," the female asked them. "We want to know about our baby," Buffy said speaking up right away. "What do you want to know," asked the male. "How or why it's   
  
possible," Angel told him. "Aah, you want to know why you have received a gift such as this," the female asked. "Yes, I mean if Angel took back the day why did they let us have our baby,"Buffy asked," she shouldn't exist, right?". "This is true," the male told her. "And in most cases you wouldn't get to   
  
keep a child that you conceived during events of a day that we turned back, but the powers feel that the two of you deserved this reward. Simply for all that you have endured as a result of your positions in this world. You two are the truest warriors for our cause that this earth has ever known and that   
  
deserves something," the female told them," your reward is to have your child. This child will be your reason for continuing on with the good fight". "I see," Angel said. "Not that you wouldn't have if you didn't have this child," the female said. "You see the child has brought you back together and that is   
  
when you do the most good," the male explained," the powers have recognized that and therefore permitted this to be". "So there aren't any catches or anything like that this time," Buffy asked," because I won't give this baby up even if it means my life". "You have no need to worry about any catches from   
  
the powers," the female told her," they will not interfere with your child". "That is all of the business we have with you for now," the male said," You may go now". Then just as soon as they'd come in they were back out in the room underneath of the post office. "So that was intense," Buffy said. "Yeah,"   
  
Angel said. "But they meant it right," Buffy asked him a little bit scared," they won't interfere with the baby at all. She's ours and they'll leave her alone". "Yeah," Angel said," if there's one thing I've learned it's that oracles don't lie". "Good," she said relieved. So they headed back to Angel's office. When   
  
they got back the others had ordered in pizza. Seeing as Buffy had eaten the macaroni and cheese and there was nothing else in the cupboards that they wanted to eat. "Oh good I'm starved," Buffy said when she walked in and saw the pizza and breadsticks. Then she was the box was empty. Her face   
  
dropped. She knew Angel didn't have anymore decent food that could be constituted as a meal. "Don't worry," Gunn said seeing her disappointment. He pulled a chair out from the table and sitting on the seat of it was another box of pizza. There just wasn't enough room to sit everything on the table. "Here   
  
we saved you a whole pizza," he told her. Buffy gave him a wry grin. "Very funny," she said," I may be pregnant and eating for two, but I don't eat that much". "Hey I just wanted to be on the safe side," Gunn said," I've heard horror stories about pregnant women and how much they can eat". Buffy liked   
  
the guy already. He had a good sense of humor. "Yeah well I guess since you saved me a whole one I'll see what I can do," she said. She truly was starved, but she knew even at seven months pregnant she couldn't quite finish off a whole pizza by herself. "But I might need a little help finishing this,"   
  
she said. So they all sat around for a little while. The gang did have to help finish off the second pizza, but Buffy did a pretty good job on it first. Finally at around midnight Buffy just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She'd stayed up as late as she could, but now she had to sleep. Angel recognized that   
  
she needed rest an hour ago, but she'd insisted on staying up. Now she lay her head down on the table and tried to continue talking, but when the conversation paused briefly she was out. Angel looked at her and saw she was asleep. "Uh guys," he motioned to the sleeping slayer," I think we're   
  
gonna have to call it a night. The mother of my child is out cold". "That is still just strange man," Gunn said to him," you having a kid. Well I never thought I'd see that day come". "You're not the only one," Angel told him. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend," Angel said as they all filed out and he locked the   
door behind them and then scooped Buffy up and headed downstairs to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They didn't get up until noon the next day. Buffy woke up first this time. Angel was still asleep since he was used to sleeping during the day. So Buffy got up and showered and when she came back Angel was just waking up. His eyes opened as she came back into the room. "Morning," he told   
  
her. "Afternoon sleepyhead," she corrected him. "Oh is it that late already," he asked. "Yeah it's almost one oclock," she told him," so if you get your lazy butt up I'll go to the store and get something to eat while you're in there". "I'm sorry that I don't have stuff here for you to eat," he told her as he got   
  
out of bed. "It's quite alright," she said," I mean it's not like you knew I was pregnant with your child and that we'd be getting back together and spending the weekend here". "That's true," he said. "Ok I'll be back in a little while," Buffy said kissing him goodbye. So he hopped in the shower and Buffy   
  
headed for the store. By the time she got back it was two oclock. Angel was out of the shower and reading a book. "So what'd you buy," he asked when he heard Buffy come down in the elevator and enter the kitchen. "Oh just about the whole store," Buffy said," I should have known better than to go   
  
shopping on an empty stomach. No really I just got a few things. Enough to last til tomorrow". He saved his place in the book and closed it. Then he got up and went into the kitchen where she was taking stuff out of a bag. "I missed you while you were gone," he told her as he came up behind her and   
  
wrapped his arms around her. "Mmmm maybe I should go away more often," she said as he covered her with kisses. "No I think I have to disagree with that idea," he said turning her around to face him as he continued kissing her. "But if you.....react like this.....everytime I go......away," Buffy said in   
  
between kisses," then....I think that it'd......be a good ......idea". "Definitely not," Angel said," I....can react like this.....from now on.....as long as you stay". "Ok," she said giving into him. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Before they knew it they were on the bed. Their clothes were   
  
scattered between the kitchen and the bedroom. Suddenly Angel stopped. "What is it," Buffy asked him concerned. "Do you think she knows what we're doing," Angel asked. "She?," Buffy asked. "Sierra," Angel asked," what if she knows what we're doing". Buffy started laughing a bit, but then realizing he   
was serious she said sweetly," no Angel she doesn't know". She convinced him and they continued. They spent the rest of the day in bed together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feedback: Did you like? I hope so. Please write and let me know. You can make suggestions if you'd like to, but I do have thoughts in my head for almost the whole rest of the story, but if it fits into that or I really like it I might use it. Otherwise I will continue on and we'll see what happens. Thanks. 


	15. cheaters never win

Chapter 15  
  
Feedback: It's a necessity. Very important. Crucial even. You know what I'm saying. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
At two in the morning the phone rang. Buffy stirred slightly and Angel reached over her for the phone. He knew it had to be important. The gang wouldn't call this late knowing he was with Buffy unless there was a demon or someone was in trouble. So he picked up the phone and said,"what is it". "I just had a vision," Cordelia's   
  
voice told him on the other end. When she finished telling him all about it he knew he had to go. Some guy was being cornered in an alley by three girls. Something   
about them was off, but Cordelia hadn't been able to figure out what it was. One thing about those pesky visions, not only did they not always reveal all of the details.   
  
Sometimes they chose to occur in the middle of the night at inconvenient times. Angel didn't want to leave Buffy, but he knew the guy was in trouble and it was his job to save him. So as gently as he could so that he didn't wake her Angel slid his arm out from under Buffy and went to put on some clothes. After he was dressed he went   
  
back and kissed her on the forehead and then headed out to save the guy. Cordy had said the guy was in the alley outside of a bar on the other side of town so Angel jumped in his car and began the drive. When he pulled up at the end of the alley the guy was already cornered and the girls were moving in on him. "Hey ladies," Angel   
  
said," looking for a late night snack". The three of them turned to look at him. Their eyes were glowing red, but they were human. "Kill him," the lead girl told the other two. They headed towards Angel while the other continued her advance on the guy in the corner. "You might want to tell your eye doctor you need a new pair of   
  
contacts," Angel said to the two coming at him," the color of those ones seems to be a little off". They continued toward him so he punched the first one out. It didn't take much, but they were a little stronger than normal people. The second one saw the first go down and was more determined to beat Angel. She took a swing and he dodged   
  
it. She immediately swung again and this time connected with his jaw. However his being a vampire helped and it didn't really phase him. She went to swing again and he grabbed her arm. Twisting it behind her back and throwing her down to the ground. He took that moment to see what the lead girl was doing to the guy. She had ahold of   
  
him and was pulling him up from the ground. He'd been cowering on the ground trying to get away from her. Angel saw the girl holding a pointy thing in the hand she wasn't using to hold the guy up. It looked as though she planned to poke his eyes out. The girl Angel had just thrown to the ground got up and went for another attack on   
  
him. He had no choice, but to knock her out too. Then he charged toward the leader. The guy was squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the impact on his eyes. It never came. Angel grabbed her just in time to pull her away from the guy. She whipped around and tried to stab Angel instead. If he wasn't going to let her get her revenge then   
  
she'd take it out on him. Might not be as much fun, but she figured it would do. Angel grabbed the metal spear out of her hand and threw it to the ground. She was surprised by how strong he was. She tried to knock him down, but he was too fast and had predicted her next move. Instead he knocked her to the ground. "God what is   
  
it with you girls picking on a helpless guy like that," Angel said mockingly. "Let us get our revenge," the girl said her eyes glowing brighter. "Revenge?," Angel questioned. She tried to ignore him and get up, but he grabbed her again and held her down. "He betrayed us," she said the glow dimming a bit. Then she shook her head and closed   
  
her eyes. When she opened them again they were blue. "What's going on," she asked. "You tried to kill me," the guy said finally speaking. Upon seeing the guy she took a tone close to the one she'd had when she her eyes were all glowy. "You cheated on me," she said to him," with both of them". She pointed to the other two girls   
  
who were just now waking up and getting up off of the ground. "How did you find out," he said openly admitting it. "Well usually if you cheat on your fiance you don't give the girls you're cheating with the number to the house you share with her," the girl said obviously pissed, but also clearly hurt. "I was drunk," he said defending himself,"   
  
besides that still doesn't give you the right to try and kill me". "Well I didn't mean to do that," the girl said still pissed, but also slightly guilty. "Then why did you," Angel asked as the other two girls approached them. "It was as if something took me over and I couldn't stop myself," she said. "Yeah me too," both of the other girls said. "So   
  
you didn't mean to try and kill him," Angel asked. "Of course not,"the leader said," I mean get some kind of revenge yeah, but I'm certainly not a killer". Then she looked around noticing something. "Hey where's that other girl you cheated with," she asked the guy. "What other girl," the guy asked," there wasn't another girl. Just you   
  
three". At this comment he got evil glares from all three. "I'm betting this missing girl has something to do with what messed with the three of you,"Angel told them," what'd she say to you". "She told us that he'd been sleeping with her too," one of the other two said. "I said I wished we had the powers to make him pay," the leader   
  
said. "Did you say wish," Angel asked. "Yeah," she said a little uneasy. "A vengeance demon," Angel said to himself. "What," the guy asked. "Nothing," Angel told him. "You should seriously learn to treat women better," Angel told the guy," cause next time I probably won't be around to save you". "And you guys should all head   
  
home," Angel said," I'd recommend just forgetting this whole experience and this guy altogether". The two who had been knocked out nodded and walked off, but the other one stayed. "Well I live with him," she pointed out," He's my fiance, I mean he was". "My advice," Angel said," don't bother with revenge. It's a viscious cycle. Just   
  
gather all of his stuff and set it outside. He can come get it and you can move on. It'll be hard, but eventually you'll be ok". "Thanks," the girl said and also headed off. "Well now what am I gonna do," the guy said as Angel turned to go also. "I don't know," Angel said," that's not my problem. I saved your life and now I'm done. Like I said   
  
before stop cheating on women and treat them with the respect they deserve and if you're lucky you'll find a good person to love you for the rest of your life". With that said he walked off and left the guy there to fend for himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at Angel's place Buffy had just woken up to find that Angel wasn't there. She'd reached out for him and when she felt he was gone she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of him. "Angel," she called out into the apartment. She got no response back. So she threw the   
  
blankets back and got out of bed. She searched the whole apartment on the off chance that he hadn't heard her, but she could yell pretty loudly and he had vamp hearing   
so she knew that wasn't likely. She couldn't find him anywhere though. She was worried. She knew they'd just made love all day, but maybe Angel didn't lose his soul   
  
until they finally went to sleep. He'd told her his soul was permanently intact, but this was the first time they'd tested that out. She was starting to panic, but she knew she had to calm herself down for Sierra's sake. She thought of calling one of Angel's gang to see if they knew anything, but she didn't know any of their numbers and she   
  
couldn't find them written down anywhere. "Ok ok don't freak out," she said to herself," I'm sure it's nothing. It has to be nothing. He wouldn't be with me unless he was sure, but then why would he leave me here alone again like last time". Just then she heard the elevator. She went to the elevator doors and waited for them to open. Sure   
  
enough it was Angel. "Buffy you're up," he said. "Well I woke up and you weren't here and I remembered last time we made love or at least the last time I can fully remember and I got scared," she rambled on," I thought that maybe you were wrong about your soul and that we'd screwed up again and....". She left off tears finally   
  
coming to her eyes. She'd held them off until he was finally there. She had been trying to be strong, but the thought of losing him after they'd just gotten each other back was too much for her. "Shhh shhh," Angel said pulling her into his arms and rocking her," I'm so sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think you'd wake up with   
  
the amount of sleep you've been needing lately and I didn't think to leave a note. Cordelia called about a vision and it was already in action when she called so I was in a hurry. I'm really sorry Buffy". "It's ok," Buffy said forgiving him easily,"I mean when you have to save people there's not always time to write a note. I;m sure part of it's just   
  
hormones making me crazy like this". "I'm still sorry," Angel told her. "You're forgiven," Buffy said kissing him," it's like almost time for the sun to rise so I think we should get some sleep". She stood and grabbed his hand leading him back to bed. He had his clothes off again and his arms back around her in record speed. Both taking   
  
comfort in the nearness of the other. They would never take this for granted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feedback: I know I know I always want it, but it makes me really happy and the better my mood the easier it is for me to stop being lazy and write another chapter or two! 


	16. a baby shower

Chapter 16  
  
Feedback: Yup I appreciate anything you have to say.   
  
  
Buffy woke up at eleven, but Angel was still asleep. Since he'd been up most of the night she decided to let him sleep for a little longer. She headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. She found a box of cereal she'd bought at the store the day before and poured herself a big bowl. She   
  
headed into the living room and plopped herself down in front of the TV with her breakfast. She watched two hourlong infomercials and took a shower before she finally gave up on ridding herself of boredom on her own and decided to wake Angel. She wanted someone to talk to and the TV just hadn't cut   
  
it. So she headed into the bedroom where Angel lay still fast asleep. She leaned over him and began to kiss her way up his bare chest to his lips. When she made it to his lips he responded and returned the kiss as he opened his eyes. "Hey," he whispered when they parted. "Hi," she said sitting on the   
  
edge of the bed," I'm ready for you to be up now". "Oh well if you're ready then it must be time for me to get up then, huh," Angel said grinning at her. "Hey I tried to be patient," Buffy told him defending herself," I sat through two hours of infomercials and I took a really long shower". "Ok, ok I suppose I   
  
can get up," he said as he sat up," besides it's not like I need the sleep right". "Exactly," Buffy said grabbing his hand and pulling him gently to his feet. "So let's go find something to do," Buffy said. "Like what," Angel asked her. "I don't know," Buffy shrugged her shoulders," there has to be something we   
  
can do until it gets dark out". Buffy had a few ideas in her head, but she knew if they gave into the need they had for each other they wouldn't be leaving on time and then her mother would worry. So she decided to concentrate on other things. In the end she settled on letting Angel teach her how to play   
  
chess. She'd played it before, but it'd been awhile and she was a little rusty. It was the only game he had and there wasn't much else to do so they played until it was time to pack for their trip back to Sunnydale. Buffy had all of her stuff packed back into her duffel back quickly and then she helped   
  
Angel find what he'd need to take and pack it. When they were finished Angel had two suitcases full. "Are you sure I really need all of this stuff," He asked Buffy as they loaded the car. "Yes I told you I'm sure,"Buffy told him once again," if you don't bring it with you now you'll want it later". So they   
  
threw their stuff into the trunk and headed back upstairs to wait for Wesley, Gunn and Cordy to arrive to say goodbye. It wasn't long before the door opened and in came the gang. "We're here," Cordy announced as if they weren't already aware of that. "And we made it alive," Gunn said with   
  
saracasm," We're lucky Cordy didn't kill us". "I drove just fine," Cordy said defensively," that person cut me off that's the only reason we came so close to their car". Wesley was apparentally still traumatized by the event because he just stood there in a bit of a daze. "Wes, you ok," Gunn asked noticing his   
  
daze. "What yes yes I'm fine," Wesley said snapping out of it". "I don't drive bad," Cordy said again," Buffy you've ridden with me before tell them". She looked to Buffy for support. Buffy opened her mouth to help her out, but it took her a minute to get anything out. "Cordy is really very good at avoiding any   
  
actual highspeed collisions," Buffy said hoping that would be enough. "See," Cordy said satisfied. Apparentally it was enough. When they finally stopped squabbling about how bad the drive over was or wasn't then they said their goodbyes. "Now you know it there's anything really big that you can call me,"   
  
Angel told them," but only if you can't handle it on your own. Otherwise no business calls while I'm in Sunnydale". "No problem," Wesley. "Yeah we got it covered," Gunn told him then lowering his voice," and don't worry I'll make sure they don't blow the place up while you're gone". "Thanks," Angel said.   
  
"So I'll see you in two weeks for the baby shower," Cordy said as she hugged Buffy goodbye. "Yup, I'll see you then," Buffy said as she got into the car. They all waved as the car pulled away and then they headed home. Cordy went to get into the driver's seat when Gunn stepped up. "Um would you mind   
  
if I drove," he asked her," I just really like to drive in the dark". He was lieing, but there was no way he wanted to get in a car with Cordy behind the wheel again. "Are you serious," she asked. He nodded. "No you're not," she said knowingly," I know you just don't want me to drive, but I don't really mind not   
  
driving so go ahead". So she handed him the keys and headed around to the passenger side. "Thank God," Gunn barely said aloud as he breathed a sigh of relief. Then they too pulled away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Buffy sat in her living room surrounded by her Mom and her friends. They'd decided not to have a conventional babyshower so all   
of the guys were there too. Buffy sat with Angel on the floor of the living room. Willow, Tara, Anya and Cordelia all squeezed together on the couch.   
  
Joyce, Xander, and Giles sat on the floor also. Wesley and Gunn had been invited when Buffy realized how they were doing the shower, but they had to stay in L.A. and run the business. Buffy's aunt had sent a gift in the mail because she was unable to take off work and make the trip all the way to   
  
Sunnydale from Minnesota. Buffy was beaming. Everyone was having a good time together and oohing and aahing over the cute little baby clothes. Buffy opened another box from Giles and pulled out a pair of overalls and a light pink shirt with little bunnies on it. "Oh it's adorable," she said as she held it up   
  
to show the others. "Thankyou Giles," she said. "You're welcome," he said smiling back at her. "That's not cute that's just mean," Anya said interrupting the moment between the two. "Huh," Buffy said confused. "You all know I'm scared of bunnies," she said looking away. Buffy started laughing along with   
  
the others. Xander smiled at his girlfriend. "Ahn," he said," I'm sure Giles didn't deliberately pick the outfit out to scare you". "Don't worry Anya I'll put it away for now," Buffy said carefully folding it and handing it to Angel who put it with the other already opened gifts. They'd all gone a bit crazy in their   
  
shopping sprees. Buffy didn't need to buy much now. They were completely set for a few months besides diapers, formula and wipes. Giles had gone overboard of course this being his first grandchild and all:) Willow and Tara just loved the thought of a baby to help care for. They'd been the first to   
  
volunteer babysitting time so of course they'd gone crazy too. When Xander had told Anya about the baby apparentally she'd insisted on going shopping that same day and thus had begun the past two weeks of going shopping every single day and finding something new. Luckily Xander's construction job   
  
was paying off big time. Cordelia's parents had come back into money so although she usually insisted on making it on her own now this was a special ocassion. So she took the credit card her father'd sent her just in case she ever decided she wanted to use it and she went shopping. She was surprised   
  
that she'd enjoyed shopping for someone else almost as much as she used to enjoy shopping for herself. Of course Joyce had been buying out every store in town preparing for her grandaughter. So by the time Buffy finished opening all of her gifts she was actually a bit tired out. She had a huge stack   
  
taking up a large section of the living room and now she had finally finished. "thankyou all very much," she said. "Now who wants something to eat," Willow asked," Tara, Joyce and I have it all set up in the kitchen. "Good I'm starved," Buffy said as Angel helped her up. They all gave her a look.   
  
Whenever anyone mentioned food she was up for it. Hearing her say she was starved had become a common thing lately. So they all headed for the kitchen and made themselves a plate which they then returned to the living room with. They'd considered sitting in the dining room, but the atmosphere in   
  
the living room was just more comfy. So they sat around and talked and when Sierra started kicking everyone took turns trying to feel her through Buffy's belly. It'd been a great day and they'd all had a lot of fun not worrying about demons or anything evil. Finally everyone was gone, but Willow and Tara   
  
who'd stayed to clean-up since they'd planned the whole thing. After they all finished cleaning up Buffy thanked them for the shower and they too headed home. Then Buffy and Angel headed to bed.  
  
  
  
Another twist coming up in the next chapter or two. I know this has all been a lot of fluff, but we're working our way to some more drama. 


	17. taken

Chapter 17  
  
Feedback: Yup as you know I like feedback.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks after the baby shower Buffy was just over eight and a half months along. She and Angel had been helping her mother get the nursery done. Of course Joyce and Angel had done all of the painting because the fumes were bad for Buffy to be breathing in. Now Buffy was putting away all of the new baby clothes in Sierra's new   
  
dresser. Joyce had left for Arizona four days ago to look over some od artifacts that she had considered buying for the gallery. She wouldn't be home for three more days. She hadn't wanted to go because she was afraid that Buffy would go into labor early and she would miss the birth of her first grandchild. So the doctor reassured them that it   
  
was far more likely that Sierra would be born late rather than early since Buffy had already come this far in her pregnancy. He had said that with first chidren, especially with young mothers they either came early or late. They were never on time. So she'd finally given in and left for her trip. Angel was out patrolling so Buffy was home alone. After   
  
she finished putting the clothes away she looked around the room and was very pleased with the tiny way it'd turned out. She and Angel yet to find a place to live. They'd begun their search a few weeks ago, but it was kind of difficult to find a nice, two bedroom, subterranean place to live. So they decided they would stay with Joyce after Sierra   
  
was born, but just until they could find a place they really liked. Angel had been ok with it too. He and Joyce got along better now than they had when he was evil so he didn't mind living there for a little while longer. Buffy finished looking around the room and then headed downstairs for a snack. Since she began her last month of   
  
pregnancy she'd had a lot more energy and needed less sleep which she enjoyed. She headed into the kitchen to find her snack. After settling on some cheese and crackers and a glass of milk she headed into the living room to watch T.V. whie she ate. Halfway through some old movie she thought that she heard something. She set   
  
her plate down on the coffee table and got up to investigate the noise. She headed to the kitchen where she thought the noise had come from. It was dark in there, but when she went to turn on the light it shorted out. She turned her senses up a notch, but her slayer radar didn't pick up any demon activity. So she walked all of the way   
  
into the kitchen, but there was no one there. When she turned around to leave though she noticed that the back door was wide open. She knew there was no way she or Angel had left that door open. She was worried now. She was too far along to fight anyone. She wasn't sure what to do. She made her way over to the door as quietly as   
  
she could to see if anyone was out there. She couldn't find anyone though so she quietly shut the door and turned back around to go call Giles since she couldn't reach Angel. Before she had a chance to react two pairs of hands grabbed her as soon as she turned away from the back door and a third stuck her with a needle. Before she   
knew it she was knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
I know it's pretty short, but the next one will start up the drama again. Thankyou everyone that's read through the fluff to get to this part. I just felt it was necessary to go through a little bit of the life they had up until this point as opposed to skipping over a whole month and a half. Thanks again and let me know what you think. 


	18. gone

Chapter 18  
  
Feedback: I really appreciate all feedback. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
Angel came back from patrol pretty late. It was already two a.m. Lately he'd been trying to be back from patrol by one at the latest. He knew Buffy would be worried so he hurried home. He'd run into a patricularly nasty demon at the end of patrol and it'd taken awhile to kill it and then of course he had to dispose of it so that no little kids would find it tomorrow when they came to play in the park. He hoped that Buffy was sleeping peacefully now and not up worrying about him. He hated when he worried her.   
  
When he got home he went inside and closed the door quietly behind himself. He headed upstairs to her room and opened the door. He had expected to see Buffy curled up asleep in bed. Safe and warm where she belonged, but she wasn't there. He wondered if he'd somehow missed her downstairs. He walked back out of the room and checked the bathroom upstairs first, but she wasn't in there' So he headed back down the stairs and began to search the whole house. He'd looked everywhere and was starting to panic. Maybe she had woken up and gone out to find him. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her or Sierra. So he headed back outside to find her. He started in the closest graveyard and made his way through the town. He even started checking the dark alleys growing more worried by the minute.   
  
Meanwhile Buffy was still really out of it, but she could hear bits and pieces of conversation coming from somewhere. She opened her eyes for half a second, but her eyelids seemed too heavy to keep open. So let them fall shut again. When she'd had them open they'd been wheeling her on a gurny down a hallway somewhere, but she had no idea where she was. Since she couldn't keep her eyes open she concentrated on listening to them. Anything she heard might be useful in getting her out of this really bad situation, but it was hard to keep her focus on what they were saying.   
  
Both her body and her brain just wanted to sleep. She heard someone say," So what are they doing with the kid". she tried to hear the response of the other person, but all she heard was," council.....not England.....the states". Then they turned with her. They wheeled her a bit further and stopped. Then she heard more voices. "...ready". " .....induce....". "......more drugs". "yes". Then she felt someone or something her stomach. Then someone else stuck another needle in her arm and she was completely out again.  
  
Angel stayed out searching as long as he could, but the sun was slowly starting to come up. He headed back to the house thinking and praying that she'd come back. Maybe when she hadn't found him she'd returned home. If she wasn't there he was going to have to get help. When he reached the house he went back inside and called her name, but he got no response. He checked the first floor first to make sure he didn't miss her. He continued calling her name, but then he saw the back door in the kitchen was open. He was about to go outside and check things out when he heard a cry from upstairs.   
  
He recognized it immediately. It was Buffy. He ran up the stairs two at a time and flew through the bedroom door. She was lying there under the blankets crying out in her sleep. He kneeled down on the floor next to her and gently shook her shoulder to wake her. It took a minute, but she opened her eyes. There were tears in them when she looked at him. "Hey hey it's ok," he said seeing how shaken up she was. "I had the worst dream," she started to tell him. "Well where were you," he asked her," I've been all over town looking for you. When I came home from patrol and you weren't here...". He stopped as she got a panicked look in her eyes.   
  
"It wasn't a dream," she said realizing it had all actually happened. "What wasn't a dream," he asked. Buffy threw the blankets off of herself quickly and realized it'd all actually happened. She finally felt the pain she'd missed when she'd first woken up. Angel saw what she now saw. Her stomach was no longer bulging with their baby. "They took her," Buffy's voice was barely audible. "Who took her," Angel said knowing immediately upon seeing Buffy's stomach. "I don't know," Buffy said tears sliding down her face," these...these people broke in and took me. I can't remember. They drugged me...". 


End file.
